Blends of styrene/butadiene copolymers with polymers immiscible therewith often exhibit roughness on the surface of sheet-like extrusions made with the blends. For a blend formulation that would normally produce a transparent product the rough surface results in an increase in the haze of the extruded material. An invention that can remedy the production of a rough surface on extruded sheet-like material can be of real value by allowing the utilization of the extruded blends of immiscible polymers in a full range of uses for which a hazy appearance would be a drawback.